


All Alone

by aSaMiKaKu



Category: Wander Over Yonder (Cartoon)
Genre: Beds, Blood, Blood and Gore, Crying, Depression, Drama, Evil, F/F, Forevver Alone, Hair-pulling, Injury, Magic, Major Character Injury, Marriage Proposal, Nightmares, Pictures, Plans, Sad, Singing, Sleep, Sobbing, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Surprise Kissing, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 23:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17908091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aSaMiKaKu/pseuds/aSaMiKaKu
Summary: I made this story on Amino, so why not on AO3?





	All Alone

Everyone in the galaxy died, including Wander, Lord Hater, Commander Peepers, and even Lord Dominator, except for Sylvia, who woke up in a black void, naked and covered in blood. She tried looking for her best friend, but he wasn't there

Sylvia was trying to find a way to escape this void, but failed. She was starting to sob her eyes out, she cried so loud, that a mysterious voice came out of nowhere. "Cry all you want! I killed everyone except you!", it sounded exactly like Asami Kaku, but it sounds evil.

"Who are you?! Why did you kill everybody?!", Sylvia yelled, "Because... I love you very much", the star nomad with the mysterious voice came out, she was named Imasa Kuka, an evil version of Asami Kaku, she kissed Sylvia on the lips.

Hey!", Sylvia screamed, while Imasa giggles, "Did you like it? Did I taste like Jellyfish Pie?", "No I did not!" "Well bye, my girlfriend!" Imasa said. "Girlfriend?! I ain't her girlfriend!".

Suddenly, a picture flew onto her head, she looked at it. She cried more louder than ever, worse, she was crying out blood, she was all alone, she still has her "girlfriend" though.

Her mane started to magically rip off, she cried more louder, as loud as she can, her bald head was starting to bleed a lot. Imasa came back and proposed to her, she punched her in the face.

"Why don't you love me?!", the evil star nomad yelled. "I DON'T WANT ANYMORE OF YOUR NONSENSE!!", the now bald zbornak screamed. Imasa walked away and tries to think of something to get her to love her. Sylvia sings to try and get her mind off things, and then cries herself to sleep.

Sylvia woke up in bed, it was a nightmare all along. "Are you okay, Syl?", Wander told her, "I'm fine, I guess, it was just a nightmare".


End file.
